Spocko's Secret
by Tribble Master
Summary: Shhhhh! (mild vilonce, but barely)


Why is Spock somewhat green? Why is does he have to control his anger? Why? Why do none of the character's belong to me? (Just Because) Errr...Well anyway read an' find out!

* * *

Spocko's Secret _by Me (duh)_

Spock's face momentarily blushed green. If weren't for his self-discipline he might have been annoyed, but at the moment vexed sufficed to describe his mood. Today had just plain SUCKED. And that was not cool. This was going to be the final straw.

First, off this morning there had been some turbulence. As a result some of his weapons had fallen from his wall nearly beheading him. Luckily he only got a small cut on his arm. Doctor McCoy wasn't happy though to see him in sickbay at 4:30 in the morning.

Then at his breakfast the red-shirts were throwing a good bye party. There was an away mission today. To get out all of their excess energy they, unfortunately, started a food fight. Having vanilla cake thrown in your face is not something anyone, but you can describe. Then to add to his anger there was the chocolate ice-cream in his hair.

Oh, I know what you the readers are thinking: _Spock doesn't get angry_. Your right, but just today he could feel his Vulcan façade beginning to slip away, with each nerve grating incident.

So, for the first time in history Spock was late to the bridge. Although when he did, he smelled of shampoo, and his hair was wet. After a few moments there was a chuckle. Then there were snickers. He turned around to see what was amusing these irrational creatures now, and Kirk came up to. "You've got a cowlick, Spock," the Captain whispered. Spock excused himself to go fix it.

When he returned to the bridge they were at a new planet. Kirk listed to the genral information, and they beamed down. Joining them was Bones and a red-shirt who smelled of vanilla cake with chocolate ice-cream.

The away mission was not especially pleasant. Something ate the red-shirt within five minutes. Then this turned out to be a 'guard dog' for the ruler of this planet. They were captured, chained, and tortured. Spock was defiantly feeling irritable, it didn't show yet though. After all he could handle being electrocuted, burned, and whipped. The other two had gone through the same, Kirk was fatigued (to put it mildly), and Bones was unconscious. This was not especially new. If anything his cut stung, but everything he could hold back.

When they escaped the prison and were able to communicate with the ship, Spock got a little angrier. Another advanced species was attacking the ship. Kirk, Spock, and the unconscious Bones had to wait down there for almost two hours! None of the native plants were a help to heal them, and the Doctor _was_ unconscious.

When they beamed up there was some trouble with the engine that needed booth Kirk and Spock right away. Kirk was about to collapse. Spock was about to be lightly vexed. McCoy was asleep in sickbay, lucky dog.

Then when the _Enterprise _was safely speeding along, he overheard two young gossips. "Can you believe it? The alien went bezzerk down there! I heard someone say it's true!"

Now Spock was vexed, and his face flushed green. He strode away towards his quarters. He didn't care about his physical injuries at the moment. Not at all. As he disappeared the two ensigns continued to talk about their video games.

In his quarters Spock began to think, and his color got greener and greener. His Vulcan control prevented him from letting his anger slip! _This can't happen. You mustn't be angry, you know what'll—_he cut off his thoughts, and replayed everything from today in his mind.

Now he was annoyed. His color was lime green.

Again, now he was mad. His color deepened.

Once more, now he was angry. He looked almost deep green. His masculine muscles bulged.

It flashed in his eyes again, and he was absolutely livid. He was the dark green of dark green. If he wasn't physical before he sure was now. Physically angry.

His clothes ripped as his muscles enlarged to abnormality. His whole body was a deep dark green; his eyes were two burning coals of anger.

"Hulk mad!" He screamed before charging out of his room.

**Oh, the red-shirts are _soooo_ gonna get it. As well as just abut everyone else…**

END

* * *

heh heh, no more catnip for me... 


End file.
